dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Boo Gets Mad
る ブウ |romaji=Ikaru Majin Bū |translated title=Majin Boo Gets Angry |release=April 5, 1994 (Weekly Shōnen Jump 1994 #18) |engrelease=December 5, 2005 |saga = Majin Buu Saga |episode = 236 |previous = Vegeta vs. Boo |next = The Mastermind's Demise }} る ブウ|''Ikaru Majin Bū''|lit. "Majin Boo Gets Angry"}} is the two hundred seventy first chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the four hundred sixty-fifth overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Summary Vegeta begins his brutal assault on Majin Buu, the creation of Babidi's father, the wizard Bibidi. Starting with the full force of his fists, Vegeta begins to swiftly and quickly attack Buu with all his might at lightning speeds, not letting Buu take a break from the barrage of punches and kicks. Vegeta continues his attack without mercy or hesitation, as Babidi looks upon the battle in confusion over Buu's sudden submission to Vegeta, wondering if Buu has a surprise on his hands or if Vegeta truly is stronger than his servant of destruction. From a distance, Krillin, Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks watch the two clash, with Krillin admiring Vegeta's stamina and force. As Trunks cheers for his father, Piccolo measures Vegeta's newfound powers and determines that Vegeta has now surpassed Cell and even Gohan when he fought Cell as a Super Saiyan 2. However, even with this knowledge, Piccolo does not change his opinion over who the victor will be, as from previous conversations heard overhead, Piccolo believes both Gohan and Shin to be dead, so Vegeta will not stand much higher of a chance. Majin Buu finally manages to escape Vegeta's barrage, and lets himself heal the dents in his body in one split second. Vegeta extends his right hand and two fingers, and prepares a new energy attack. As Majin Buu begins to wonder what this sudden gesture means, a beam of small light fires from Vegeta's fingers and pierces Buu through the stomach at light speed, making a large hole in his belly and making Buu fly backward. As Buu begins to tumble, he lays still on the floor and smoke rises from his gaping wound. Vegeta believes this to be a success, and looks towards his son in with a smile in pride, as Trunks cheers for this father once more. However, noticing from afar, Buu begins to raise himself up, still with his gigantic wound. As Buu stands upright, he extends his stomach and heals the wound with a quick pop. As Vegeta looks on in frustration and confusion, Buu informs Vegeta that his attack hurt him for the first time, even if it was just a little. As Buu's temper begins to boil, he covers his chest and a pink circle of energy emits from his body. Cheering for his servant, Babidi orders Buu to finish Vegeta quickly without much more delay. However, Buu ignores his master's command and continues to build up his large circular wave. The grounds begin to shake and tumble under Buu's gargantuan power. As Vegeta and his friends look on in woe, Buu lets out a high scream, saying he will hurt Vegeta. Buu lets off the wave as an enormous explosion, engulfing the wastelands around him. Piccolo orders everyone nearby him to try and outrun the attack, while Babidi panics and creates for himself a Magic Barrier, as he would not be able to escape the blast. As the attack continues, entire rock formations collapse under the intense power and pressure and everyone on the battlefield is knocked back by Buu's might. The attack then begins to die, and after all the smoke clears the battlefield, there is a gigantic crater covering much of the wasteland. Buu hovers in the middle of the crater, Babidi besides him cleans his sweat and orders Buu not to perform a procedure like that again unless absolutely required. Piccolo tends to his friends, who all survived the blast, and he begins to worry about the Supreme Kai who he believes was caught in the blast. Trunks begins to worry about his father, and shouts for his father to answer him. Vegeta did manage to survive the blast, but with a broken left arm with blood pouring from his wounds. As Vegeta stands himself up, he looks towards Buu with a fearful laugh, wondering if there is anything else which might put an end to the violent monster, with very little time to think of any options. Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Majin Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters